


[Podfic] Merry-Go-Round

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: 3 meets E on an Earth-That-Was (that Will-Be-Again).





	[Podfic] Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry-Go-Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30219) by [Nope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope). 



BSG and WALL-E might strike you as kind of a random cross-over (I certainly thought so before I read it). The story is basically about a Three walking around on WALL-E's Earth, but there's so much more to it. It's one of those stories where you slow down to catch every word, and it's thinky and beautiful. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/k0bl7fk8nx1zes9jktpf10duk8s4zi8u). Length: 19 m 10 s.


End file.
